Demon
by xkuroxshinobix
Summary: What happens when Haku meets a girl in the forest after he meets Naruto? Why are people after her? hakuoc no flames!
1. saving

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I wish I did though…;;**

This is my first Naruto fic so please be gentle!!!

Flames will be used to heat up hell.

-blahsblahsblahsblahs-

**Chapter 1: Saving**

"Do you have… anyone precious in your life?" a girl with long black hair said.

"Precious…" 'What is she driving at?!' thought a blonde haired boy. "What are you trying to say, lady?"

There was a moment of silence. The girl was quiet and seemed to be zoning out as if she was remembering something. When she snapped back to reality, she raised her head to meet the blonde boy's questioning gaze.

She answered, "When a person has something precious to protect that's when they can become truly strong."

The blonde boy seemed to let her words sink in. He had a big smile before saying, "Yeah! I understand that very well."

The girl just smiled and picked up her basket of medicinal herbs and stood up. She said, "You will become strong."

"Yeah!"

The dark haired girl said, "Let's meet again somewhere," before walking away. She paused and without turning, she said, "oh, and I'm a boy." And walked away leaving a very freaked out Naruto.

'WHAT?!!?!?' thought a very disturbed Naruto. 'No way!!! He's even cuter than Sakura-chan!!'

After he left, Sasuke came up to him. Naruto was still thinking about him. 'How weird… this world is full of mysteries.'

**Back to Haku**

While he was walking back to the place that he and Zabuza-san was staying at, he noticed 5 men were crowding around something. He was going to see what they were doing, but reconsidered it. Just when he was about to leave, he saw a glimpse of someone huddled in the crowd. That person was bleeding very badly. Haku couldn't make out if it was a boy or a girl. He was staring at the bleeding figure when he heard one of the men cry out, "Let's see you suffer demon!"

Some of the men around him cheered. "Yeah! Make her pay for ever showing her face in this world!" There were a couple of more cheers.

He then saw them kicking and throwing rocks at her. The girl didn't cry out or anything. She just laid there quietly and wincing in pain every time she got hit. Haku saw one of the men unsheathe his sword and was about to plunge it into her, but Haku intervened.

The men stopped what they were doing and looked at them. He tried to get out of his grasp, but his grip was too strong.

"You shouldn't do that," he said with a smile. This only caused the man to grow even angrier. The man tried to punch him, but missed. He cried out in pain when Haku twisted his arm. If he moved his arm would come right off, so he stayed put.

Everyone was staring at them in shock and was getting angry. The girl on the ground could do nothing, but stare. He was actually helping her, a demon. He was helping a demon. 'Didn't he know what would happen if anyone would find out?' she thought. She continued to watch as the men got angrier by the minute.

"What do you think you're doing boy!" the man he was holding shouted. He cried out in pain again and dropped his weapon when the boy's grip on him got tighter. When Haku let go, the man massaged his arm while the others were getting ready to pounce on him for interrupting their little fun and hurting their leader.

"You'll pay for that!" he cried. After he was done massaging his wrist he called out, "Rand! Hand me your weapon!"

"Hai! Magatsuhi-san." The man known as Rand came and handed him his dagger.

Magatsuhi smirked and said, "You think you're so smart aren't you?!" The other men shouted out what they should do to him.

Haku just smiled, which made Magatsuhi turn red with anger. "This'll teach you not to help this demon child!" he said and attacked Haku with his dagger. Haku merely dodged it and flipped over him. The others joined in and attacked him.

Haku kept on dodging them with ease. He then took out his needles and killed 2 men. 2 of the men went after him. He quickly killed those 2 too. Magatsuhi was surprised to see that a mere boy can kill his men. He then charged at him, but cried out in pain instead.

The girl they were attacking earlier bit him in his right arm. She turned into a silver wolf and killed him off. Magatsuhi fell to the forest floor with a thump. The wolf then staggered forward then turned back into her human form before collapsing.

Haku stood there and stared at the girl who had killed the leader. She was unconscious and a puddle of crimson liquid formed around her.

She had long black hair with silver highlights. She was about his age, which was 15. Her sleeveless black kimono was blood soaked. She was thin, but he could tell she was strong. There was a tattoo on both sides of her shoulders. It was 2 black crescent moons and a dot in between. (A/N: when I can get a hold of a scanner, you can see what she'll look like. The tattoo looks kind of like (.) ) A black bag was lying near her bloody form.

Haku took her and her bag to a nearby stream to bandage her wounds. He laid her down by the stream and cleaned her wounds. Then he took his medicinal herbs he collected in his basket and put it against her wounds to help it heal faster. Then he bandaged her wounds.

As night fell, Haku lit a fire to keep their bodies warm. He leaned against a tree and stared at the embers for a while. 'Why were they trying to kill her? What could she have done to make them so angry?' haku thought. 'How will I explain to Zabuza-san about my absence?'

After a while the girl stirred. She opened her eyes to see it was night. She could feel heat beside her and turned her eyes and saw a lit fire. The girl tried to sit up, but felt pain shoot through her body.

"You shouldn't be moving. You're still healing," said a voice beside her. The girl turned her head to see a boy leaning against a tree.

She glared at him. He merely smiled. After a moment of silence she asked, "…why?... Why did you help me back there?"

Haku answered, "I couldn't just stand there and let someone get hurt when I could've done something now could I?" He smiled again.

It was very strange to her. His smile was so kind. She had never felt someone's kindness towards her before. It was very strange indeed, but it felt so nice.

She turned her gaze towards the starry sky. She loved the night. It was full of mystery and peace. That's the way she liked it. Before long she was consumed by darkness.

Haku watched her when he smiled. It had occurred to him that she had never felt kindness towards her before, since she was a demon. He wondered what had happened to her parents or if she was ever loved or wanted by anyone before. He had watched her as she fell asleep. Such peace in her features even though she was injured badly.

After a while Haku left the girl and went back to where he and Zabuza-san was staying at.

-blahsblahsblahsblahs-

Well I'm gonna end it here. Hope ya liked it!! Please R&R!!!

xkuroxshinobix


	2. Wolf demon

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto. I wish I owned it though… --**

A/N: Hey there!! This is the second chapter of Demon. Hope you like it! I'm seriously running out of ideas… already!! Yea… so please enjoy!! And don't forget to R&R!!

Remember flames will be used to heat up hell!

**Thank You to:**

**SpEcIaLxDoRk: **_that was awesome!! X ure idea of dis story is very different and interesting please update fast Ja ne y_

Thank you for reviewing!! I'm trying to update as fast as I can here! So um… here's the next chapter of this ficcy!

**Nikikeya-chan again: **_That was really original I like it! - I love Haku I kinda wish Naruto was involved in this too. Keep it up and don't get mad if ya hit a roadblock, maybe read around and get some ideas from other fics. Also, don't get discouraged if it takes awhile to finnish, god knows I found stories 100 chapters long, look at Link&Luigi's Primers. Don't give up! - -Nikikeya_

Well… I'm trying to make this as original as possible. I hate those fics that turn Haku into a girl or yaoi. --# no offense to those who likes those! ; I already read around fics, but I don't really get much ideas from it. O and I wont give up! Thanks fer the encouragement!

**Mistress DragonFlame: **_It was good, interesting with a semi-un important character. I do wonder where this'll go._

Thanks for reviewing! What do u mean Haku's a semi-un important character?! He's VERY important! Well… at least to me. I wonder where this'll go too. The ideas just pops in and out of my head, so I duno what will happen next. I'm trying to plan something out…

**kame-chan: **_IF YOU DONT KEEP GOING ILL KILL YOU! well im glad i got that out of my system i like your story keep going please bye -_

What do ya mean u'll kill me?!? I'll kill ye first! heh… Thanks for readin dis story! I'm gonna try to keep going k? see ya!

Well that's it. Please enjoy the next chapter!

-blahsblahsblahsblahs-

_Previously:_

_Haku watched her when he smiled. It had occurred to him that she had never felt kindness towards her before, since she was a demon. He wondered what had happened to her parents or if she was ever loved or wanted by anyone before. He had watched her as she fell asleep. Such peace in her features even though she was injured badly._

_After a while Haku left the girl and went back to where he and Zabuza-san was staying at._

**Chapter 2: Wolf demon**

The sun was starting to rise. Its rays casting down on the sleeping figure's face causing her to awaken from her slumber. The dark-haired girl groaned before sitting up. Her wounds had healed faster because of her demon powers. She stretched her arms before rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

The events that occurred the day before suddenly flashed in her mind. She quickly got up and looked around for that boy to thank him for saving her. She usually wasn't the one to thank people. It was like a rule she made for herself. If she were to let her emotions slip, it would be the end of her. But since he was so kind, she decided to break that rule once.

As she searched for him, he was no where to be found. She looked down and gasped. Her clothes were torn and blood soaked from yesterday. She was in need of a change of clothes and to wash the dry blood off of her. The girl took her bag that was sitting beside the tree and went through it.

When she found the clothes she was going to change into, she went by the stream to wash off the blood first. As she washed the blood off, she looked around the area to see if anyone was looking. She had to stay on alert at all times or she would get captured by hunters or villagers. Seeing no one, she quickly finished rubbing off the blood.

As she went to wash her face, she noticed the stream was turning a little red from all her blood. She would've been dead by now from the loss of blood, if it hadn't been for her demon powers.

Her demonic powers gave her more strength, speed, the ability to turn herself into a wolf, and other demony powers. (I know it's not a word, but if I say it is then it is! ) The reason why she got captured by those bounty heads was because they ambushed her and put her in a chakra produced cage zapping her chakra away. She was still weak from the chakra cage that she couldn't fight those men off.

After she was done washing up, she picked up her clothes and went behind a bush to change. When she came out, she had her hair in a high pony tail, tied up by a purple ribbon. She let her bangs down to frame her face. She had on a dark purple tank top. She also wore black baggy pants, but not too baggy so she can move around and shuriken holster tied around her right leg. She also had on black sandals like the boy had on earlier.

She went back to her bag and took out her fingerless gloves with metal plate on the back of the hand. (Like Kakashi's) After she put those on, she went to the river to see her reflection. As her purple eyes looked at the reflection, she began to trace down the black mark that ran down her left eye and the tattoos on her arms. It marked her as one of the wolf demon tribe. After all, she is a wolf demon.

As she went to zip up her bag, the dark-haired boy walked by carrying some food. As he walked up to her he smiled. She gave a little hesitant smile back. She didn't want to show too much emotion.

"I see you've healed," he said.

"Yea…" she replied.

"I'm Haku, What's your name?"

There was a short pause. She seemed to be deciding whether or not she trusted him enough to tell him her name.

"It's Yuki, Kya."

Haku just smiled. That smile of his. She wondered why he smiled so much and why he was still here instead of running away like everyone else.

"Why don't you run away like everyone else?"

"Well…because you look like someone who needs a friend."

"So… you aren't afraid of me? A demon?"

"Of course not," he said with another of his kind smile.

She smiled too. He sure had a way to make someone feel wanted. It put some warm feeling in her heart. It was kind of nice in a way.

Haku then began to take food out of his basket and set it on the grass. He then gave her some food. She took a taste of some of the food he brought. It tasted good! It filled up her stomach quite nicely.

They started to talk about what they liked, their interests, and other things. Kya and Haku soon became friends in no time.

As they talked, Kya's emotion barrier started to melt. (Aiii… I know kinda crappy… I have no ideas at this point… --) She started to smile and laughed a little more when she was with Haku. She had finally found a great friend.

-blahsblahsblahsblahs-

Ok… well… this is it for this chappie. I seriously need ideas. So if you have n e feel free to email me with your ideas. O and happy holidays!!!!!! thinking 'yeah rite.. go burn in hell.. I already did n e ways..' heh.. ;; well.. see ya!!!!!!!! Oh and review please!!!!!!!!!!!!!! heh


End file.
